Driving Down Memory Lane
by Rinoa223
Summary: Tsukushi wakes up in a hospital not knowing who she is. Tsukasa and friends try to help her regain her memory. The journey's not a smooth one for there are some,Rui? Kin? Amon?, who insist that she start all over again and begin a new life...with one of t
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tsukushi wakes up in a hospital not knowing who she is. Tsukasa and friends try to help her regain her memory. The journey's not a smooth one, for there are some, Rui? Kin? Amon? who insist that she start all over again and begin a new life. with one of them. Watch out, Tsukasa! PG13 for language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, so please do not sue me.  
  
~*Driving Down Memory Lane*~  
  
Ch. 1  
  
~*Tsukushi*~  
  
Lights flashing everywhere.  
  
Blurry images all around me.  
  
Were they people? Or just objects? Buildings maybe? It hurt too much to think.  
  
I open my eyes, and I end up staring at a plain ceiling.  
  
My eyes begin to focus, and I realize that I'm inside a hospital.  
  
I try to move my hand to feel my face because I felt as though something was on me, but I realize that I can't move my hand.  
  
I look to see why, and I see someone's hand on top of mine.  
  
He looks like he's asleep. Who is he? Why am I here? What exactly happened? How long have I been here?  
  
The person next to me began to stir.  
  
"Tsukushi? You're awake?? You're awake!" he says.  
  
Tsukushi. I guess that's my name.  
  
"How are you feeling?? You've been out for almost a month! I was seriously worried sick! It honestly would have been my fault if you never woke up ever again. I'm so sorry, Tsukushi."  
  
What's with this guy? He began to advance towards me. I began to panic, so I just pushed him away. His eyes betrayed hurt, confusion, and anger all at once. That was when I noticed the bruises and wounds on him as well.  
  
"Why'd you push me away, you idiot?? What the hell are you thinking??"  
  
I looked at him dumbfounded. I realize that I couldn't speak. No matter how much I wanted to answer back in retort for calling me an idiot, I just couldn't. What's wrong??  
  
"Tsukushi? Are you alright? No, something's wrong. I'll be back with the doctor." He said.  
  
While he was gone, the welcomed silence gave me time to think. I tried to remember anything, anything before all this. It was all in vain.  
  
The strange guy came back in due time with the doctor. He examined me and said, "All her vital signs are okay. She may leave the hospital later on even today if you prefer. I advise you to call her parents. Now, if you will step outside with me, Mr. Doumyouji, I will give you further instructions."  
  
I was all alone in the room again.  
  
~*Tsukasa*~  
  
"Explain that again??" I asked.  
  
"The fall caused her to lose her memory. The shock must have affected her speech as well. I suggest that you take her to familiar places, show her familiar things, and allow her to see familiar faces. Perhaps this will allow her to regain her memory in no time."  
  
"What the hell are you saying?? She doesn't remember anything?? Not even me??" I asked feeling anger rise up inside of me, anger that this was something beyond my control.  
  
"I'm sorry. This is all that can be done." He said.  
  
I grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"You're supposed to be the best!! What the hell am I paying you for?? Answer-."  
  
"Tsukasa! Put the doctor down now!" said a familiar voice.  
  
It was my sister, Tsubaki. I reluctantly placed him down not too gently.  
  
"I'm so sorry, doctor. My brother has a tendency to lose his cool like that. So. What exactly is going on?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
For the second time, I heard his entire speech.  
  
"What?? What the hell are we paying you for??" my sister angrily asked as she grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Please! I only tell you as it is! I don't make it up! Believe me. if I made it up, I would make up something that would save my neck! Please. place me down and calm yourself, madam!" said the doctor.  
  
Reluctantly, I noticed, she released her hold on him, and he landed with a louder thud.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"When will she regain her memory and speech."  
  
"It's a matter of time. Days. Months. Years. Perhaps even never. To put it frankly, we don't know for sure. All we can do for her is what I have advised and pray. And hope. Give her love and patience. It's the best remedy she has." The doctor said.  
  
I heard enough. I turned to go back to Tsukushi. For the first time in a long time, I felt tears stinging my eyes. Damn, it hurt so much. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango at all, so please don't sue poor little me.  
  
~*Driving Down Memory Lane*~  
  
~*Ch. 2*~  
  
~*Tsukushi*~  
  
Almost as soon as Tsukasa left, a set of 3 other people came in.  
  
"Tsukushi?? You're awake!" said one of them.  
  
I believe that must have been the third time I've heard that phrase today.  
  
"Thank God, because I think that Tsukasa was about to have a breakdown from worrying so much. Right, Rui?" said the dark-haired guy.  
  
"We were all worried." The guy named Rui simply said.  
  
"Right. Anyways, what's great is that you're awake now, so what do you want to do?" asked the same dark-haired guy.  
  
"Soujirou, I'm sure that she just woke up. If she didn't, Tsukasa would've called us sooner or something. Where is he, anyway?" said the guy with the long, wavy hair.  
  
I realized that they were all staring at me.  
  
"Tsukushi, what's up? You haven't said a word since we first came in here. How long were you awake? And where's Tsukasa? He's been with you every single day ever since the huge accident." Said the one named Soujirou.  
  
Accident? Was I in an accident? I guess that would make perfect sense. Why else would I be here?  
  
"Yeah, I almost felt sorry for him. He seemed so lost and pathetic without you. He would go around the house not paying attention to a thing. One time, I had to stop him from chewing on his plate. I guess he thought it was food or something, that idiot. What else did he do, Akira? Rui?" asked Soujirou.  
  
"Well, I remember the first couple of weeks after the accident how we spent the night at his place to give comfort, and how he kept on repeating Tsukushi's name over and over again. Man, I couldn't sleep at all. I don't know how Rui manages to sleep so well amid all that noise. How do you do it, Rui? Man." Said Akira.  
  
I noticed that Rui was a person of few words. Every time I looked at him, I felt myself looking at him somewhat in awe of him. Well, maybe "awe" is a strong word, but I felt something just by looking at him. He sure is different from his other friends.  
  
"Um, Tsukushi? Hello?" asked Soujirou.  
  
Intelligently, I answered back by turning my head and blinking at him.  
  
"Is something wrong? Can you not talk?" asked Akira.  
  
The door opened and in came the guy from before, the guy who was next to me holding my hand while I was asleep for God knows how long.  
  
~*Tsukasa*~  
  
I heard noises coming from Tsukushi's room. Were they voices?? I went into the room, and to my surprise, I found my friends.  
  
"What's up? When did you get here?" I asked them.  
  
"Oh, we just came in a few moments ago. While skipping class, we met Tsubaki on her way to the hospital. We thought it'd be nice if we visited you and Tsukushi, so we hitched a ride with her, and now we're here." Explained Soujirou.  
  
"I see. Tsukushi just woke up. I had a few words with the doctor, and right now Tsubaki is having a few words with him as well." I said. Well, it was half the truth. Just before I left, I saw her yelling at him and picking him back up again by the collar. She sure has a way with people.  
  
"What did you and the doctor talk about?" asked Rui.  
  
I kind of hesitated. I heavily debated whether or not to tell Tsukushi right now or to break it to her gently when we'd get a moment alone.  
  
"Tsukushi!! It's me!! How I missed you so much!" gushed Tsubaki.  
  
Talk about perfect timing.  
  
"Hey, how about if we go outside for a moment. Tsubaki, we'll be back." I said.  
  
She knowingly looked at me, nodded, and went back to talking with Tsukushi.  
  
After closing the door to Tsukushi's room, I explained everything that the doctor had explained to me. I knew that while they were happy that Tsukushi was alive and wide awake, they were down at the same time that she was suffering from memory loss. I particularly watched Rui's expression. Sure, we are friends, and we always will be, but there are some things that I feel uneasy about sharing, specifically Tsukushi's friendship.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" asked Soujirou.  
  
"Well, we are going to follow what the doctor ordered. I've thought about it, and his way seems to be the best way." I said.  
  
"Wow, our Tsukasa's grown up. I was expecting an answer like 'we're going to pound her on the head until she remembers me' or something intelligent like that." Said Akira.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively. I was ready to pound these guys.  
  
"What we're saying is that you've matured. Before, you would've fired the doctor for not bringing her memory back. You would've just pounded anyone without having any second thoughts." Said Soujirou.  
  
"Whatever. You've seen Tsukushi, so you can go home now." I said.  
  
"Alright, alright." Said Akira putting his hands up. "We'll go. Hey, when Tsukushi gets out, call us so we can throw her a welcome home party or something."  
  
Right. It would give them an excuse to meet more girls.  
  
"Get out of here; you guys should be in class." I said.  
  
"You and us all." chuckled Soujirou. "See ya."  
  
As I watched them walk down the hall, I made up my mind. I would do anything to bring Tsukushi's memory back. Anything at all. This whole accident was my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have---- Never mind. What's done is done, and there's nothing you can do to change what has passed.  
  
~*Tsukushi*~  
  
Whoever this Tsubaki lady is, she sure is a sweet person. She's so full of life and energy. She's so awesome! I really wish that someone would fill me in on the details of what exactly happened.  
  
"Tsukushi, listen. I feel as though it's not my place to tell you what happened. My brother Tsukasa should be the one to tell you and no one else. Please have patience with him. He's not one to talk a lot about his feelings, and he's never been in this type of situation before. Please, try to understand, for me, okay?" Tsubaki pleaded.  
  
The door to my room opened.  
  
"Tsukushi, listen to me. I will tell you everything that has happened. Know and remember that I will take full responsibility of your wounds, your lost speech, and your lost memories. Please, allow me to take that responsibility. You will get your memory back if it's the last thing I do!" said Tsukasa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's notes: I'm really sorry that these chapters seem so short! However, I'm so busy with class work and stuff. It's not even funny. Thanks for reviewing and reading my story, and most of all, thank you for your patience^^ 


End file.
